Hiei's Love
by Hicoris-girl09
Summary: Hiei falls for a cat demon. WHAT she is only half demon. please review
1. first site

It was a dark and stormy day, as Hiei walked over to Kurama's house. He looked like he had nothing better to do then walk in the rain. Hiei is some one that you wouldn't want to mess with. As he walked all of a sudden he heard some one singing, he thought that it might be a human girl, but as he walked closer, he could see that it was a girl cat demon. The girl had shoulder length baby blue hair and yellow eyes. The girl was holding up a young man had the same color hair and eyes. The young man was covered in blood and looked like he was ready to die. They both had cat like ears and tails. This stopped Hiei right in his tracks.  
  
" Thank you for the song sis." The young man said, as his breaths got shorter and shorter.  
  
" Don't worry Setto we'll make it through this." The girl said, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
Setto looked at his sister and said, " Don't be silly Karona you know that I won't make it"  
  
"Don't say that Setto." Karona cried, " You know that I can't make it with out you."  
  
" Yes you can, you can make it if you try." Setto said, " I know that you are only sixteen, but you have to try to make it on your own. You know that I have to go soon, and that I will see you again, but you have to make it on your own now." Setto closed his eyes; they never opened again, for he had died in his sister's arms.  
  
" Oh Setto why did you call me that?" she asked her brothers dead body, " you know that I'll change my name, so why did you call me that?"  
  
Karona looked up at Hiei. Hiei didn't move.  
  
"Can you help me?" she asked before she collapsed. 


	2. dream, hiei and Kurama

*my notes: sorry it took so long I was busy. I don't own the Yu Yu cast so don't yell at my for using them the only char I own is Karona. Enjoy  
  
Ch2: A dream, Hiei and Kurama.  
  
Karona was standing in the middle of a forest. She was looking around for some thing or some one. (Where is he?) She asked her self. As Hiei walked over to where she was. He rapped his arms around her and pulled her in to a gentle embrace. Karona just stood there like a dead puppet for a second before rapping her arms around Hiei. Hiei put on an evil smile before he pulled out a dagger that he had hidden in one of his cape sleeves and stabbed her with it.  
  
Karona woke up in a cold sweet only to be met with a pair of beautiful green eyes. Karona turned her face a few inches to the left to see whom they belonged to. From what she could see, they belonged to a boy with long red hair, and an attractive face.  
  
"Are you ok?" the boy asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Karona said as she sat up.  
  
"That's good to hear." The boy said. "Hey Hiei she is up now." As he said that the boy that Karona had seen in her dream walked over to her. When Karona saw him, she looked scared of him. "It's alright Hiei won't hurt you." Said the redhead. "Oh and my name is Kurama."  
  
"Let her believe what ever she wants to fox." Said Hiei.  
  
"Don't be so mean Hiei." Kurama said to Hiei. 


	3. change

*my notes. I don't own the Yu Yu cast so don't yell at my for using them the only char I own is Karona. Enjoy.  
  
CH3: Change.  
  
It had been three months since Karona had met Kurama and Hiei. Karona had already found a place to live and Hiei and Kurama had moved in with her. To Karona, Kurama felt like and older brother to her, and Hiei was still a mystery to her, Hiei would be nice to her one minute and mean to her another. Karona didn't mine that he was like that. It's for that reason that she liked him. Karona sat in the bath and thought about what had happened to her in these past three months, and about how much she liked Hiei. Just then, the door opened but no one came in.  
  
"Hey I'm going to start dinner now." Kurama said then shut the door.  
  
Karona got out of the tub and got dressed. As she walked out of the bathroom, she noticed that Hiei was standing out side her bedroom door.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I was seeing if you were in your room." He replied, as he moved away from her door.  
  
Karona said nothing as she opened her door and went in side it, and Hiei followed her. Her curtains were shut and the room was dark like it always was.  
  
"So what did you want?" she asked Hiei.  
  
"This." He said as he grabbed her address book and left.  
  
Karona stud there for a second and then shock her head. "That was strange." She said to her self as Hiei came back in and put her address book back where he got it.  
  
"Dinner is ready." Was all he said to her?  
  
Karona followed Hiei in to the Kitchen, as soon as they got there; there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Kurama yelled before he opened the door, and two boys walked in.  
  
One of the boys had beautiful black hair that was all greased up and the other boy had nice orange hair. Both of the boys looked at Karona and then at Hiei.  
  
"So where's this cat you were telling us about?" The boy with the black hair asked.  
  
"Right there." Hiei said as he pointed at Karona.  
  
"That's not a cat sortie, that's a pretty girl." The other boy said.  
  
Hiei looked at Karona and noticed that her cat ears and tail were gone.  
  
"You can change back to your true form." Hiei said to Karona.  
  
Karona did as she was told to do. Two seconds later Karona had her ears and tail back.  
  
" Yusuke, Kuwabara this is Karona." Hiei said. 


	4. new friends, new dream

*my notes. I don't own the Yu Yu cast so don't yell at my for using them the only char I own is Karona. Enjoy.  
  
Ch4: new friends, new dream.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't move, they didn't say anything, they really did nothing but stand there.  
  
"What did I miss?" asked Kurama as he walked to where every one else was.  
  
"Nothing much. We were just about to go eat." Said Yusuke after getting over the shock of seeing Karona's ears and tail. Every one turned around and walked into the kitchen to eat. Karona sat next to Hiei as she always did.  
  
{It's weird to see Hiei look so happy.} Yusuke thought to him self. {Maybe it's because of that cat girl.}  
  
(After dinner)  
  
Karona was sitting next to Hiei and Kurama on the couch; Kuwabara and Yusuke were sitting in the chars next to the couch. Every one was laughing and having a great time, even Hiei looked like he was having fun.  
  
{Hey Kurama, is it me or does Hiei look a little different?} Yusuke asked Kurama in his mind.  
  
{Yeah he does, he looks happy for once.} Kurama replied.  
  
{Don't you find that a little strange?}  
  
{Now that you mention it ever since he met Karona, he has been acting a little more happy then I've ever seen him. Why do you ask?}  
  
{I was just wondering that's all.} Yusuke said then cut off the mind link between him and Kurama.  
  
The clock struck nine and the two boys said good bye and left. Karona and Hiei were still on the couch talking and laughing. Kurama said goodnight and went to his room, leaving Karona and Hiei alone. They talked for an hour before they both fail asleep on the couch.  
  
(Dream.)  
  
It was a sunny day. Karona was standing in the forest wearing a light lavender sundress. She was holding a picnic basket, the way the sun hit her hair made it look like it was glowing. She looked like she was waiting for some one. When she turned her head, she saw Hiei walking through the trees. A smile grew on her face as she saw him. As soon as he reached her, he said something and she said something back to him. Karona took out a blanket from the basket and laid it on the ground.  
  
Bang  
  
Karona had awoke from her dream to find a big hole in the wall. As she looked at the hole in the wall, she saw a dark figure standing there. 


	5. Love

*my notes. I don't own the Yu Yu cast so don't yell at my for using them the only char I own is Karona and Kazie. Enjoy.  
  
CH5: Love.  
  
Kurama had just come running out of his room. Karona was still on the couch; looking at the figure standing there and forgot about Hiei sleeping on the couch next to her.  
  
"What's going on here?" Kurama asked.  
  
Karona pointed to the hole in the wall. Kurama looked where she was pointing and saw the hole in the wall and the dark figure that was standing there.  
  
"Who are you?" Kurama asked.  
  
The dark figure emerged into the light. It was a cat demon just like Karona, but different. This one was a boy. He had long lime green hair and ice blue eyes. His fur was a violet unlike Karona's ice blue fur. When Karona saw what he looked like, her jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
"Kazie." Was all Karona said?  
  
"You know him." Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes Kazie is from my tribe." She replied.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Hiei finely woke up. Hiei sat up only to find Karona missing and a big hole in the wall.  
  
"What in the seven hells is going on here?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." Karona said as she walked out of the kitchen. "Your breakfast is ready, hurry before it gets cold." Karona said before walking back in the kitchen.  
  
Hiei got off the couch and walked into the kitchen only to find a cat demon sitting at the table.  
  
"Karona who is that?" He asked.  
  
"That is Kazie, he is from my tribe." She informed him and went back to cooking.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked Kazie.  
  
Just then, Karona came over to the table with a fresh batch of pancakes. "Eat up you two." She said. "Oh by the way Hiei your sister called and wanted to know if we wanted to go on a picnic with her and Kawabara this afternoon."  
  
"Why would she want to know that?" he asked.  
  
Karona just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm going to get dressed now." She said and walked in to her room.  
  
"She loves you." Kazie said to Hiei.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Karona is in love with you." Kazie said.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Because I've only seen her look at one other person the way she looks at you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Her brother."  
  
It was true. Hiei saw the way Karona had looked at her brother before he died, and the way she looked at him every day. It was the same look.  
  
"The real question is, do you love her?" Kazie asked 


	6. strange beauty

*my notes. I don't own the Yu Yu cast so don't yell at my for using them the only char I own is Karona and Kazie. Sorry it took so long, I was really busy with school work so Enjoy.  
  
CH6: Strange Beauty.  
  
Hiei just looked at Kazie. What could he do now that he knows the truth? How could he ever look at Karona the same way he did before. He didn't know how to feel about what he just heard.  
  
"Why are you here?" Hiei asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I have come to take the queen of cats home." Kazie responded.  
  
"You mean that Karona is the queen of cats." Hiei asked, in amazement.  
  
Kazie just nodded. "Yes she is the queen of cats, so she has to go back home for the ceremony of becoming queen." Kazie stopped talking and looked at Hiei. "Are you going to miss her if she leaves?"  
  
"What do you mean am I going to miss her?" Hiei asked. He looked a little bit mad at that last question, but at the same time, he looked sad. He would miss having her around to cheer him up but it was her descision not his. "Not really!" He said. "She's not my mate or any thing! She can do what ever she wants."  
  
Hiei looked like he was really pissed at what Kazie was telling him. He didn't want Karona to leave. He would never admit it but he really liked having Karona around and he really wanted her to stay with him.  
  
Kazie laughed when he heard Hiei call Karona that.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hiei growled as Kazie continued to laugh.  
  
" It's just that I've never seen someone so upset about someone leaving them for a few days." Kazie told him.  
  
Hiei's jaw dropped to the floor when he heard that she was only going to be gone for a few days.  
  
At that moment Karona had just walked into the kitchen wearing a red kimono with a green dragon on it. Her hair was up in a ponytail, held up with a red ribbon.  
  
Hiei was shocked when he saw her wearing that. She looked so beautiful in it.  
  
"Wow you look wonderful in that." Hiei told her.  
  
" Thank you." Karona said trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.  
  
[ This is a strange house with and even stranger beauty living in it.] Kazie thought to himself. 


	7. ch7 love and hate

CH7: Love and Hate.  
  
Karona looked at Kazie for a moment, he looked strange to her for some reason, like he changed in a new and weird way.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
They heard the phone ring.  
  
"I'll get it." Karona said, and picked up the phone. "Hello." Pause "This is she." Pause. "Oh ok I'll be there in a little bit to pick it up." Pause. "Ok thank you. Good bye." She said as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was on the phone?" Hiei asked. "It was the new school I am going to be going to. They said my uniform was in and that I should go and pick it up." Karona said.  
  
"Oh ok." Hiei said.  
  
After breakfast they went down to the school to pick up her uniform and go over to Kuwabara's for the picnic. On the way there Hiei and Karona would not stop talking. They talked about what it meant to be the Queen of Cats and how would she adjust to a new school and many other things. Kazie just watched and lessoned to what they had to say and would jump in every now and then to tell them what was what and all sorts of things.  
  
"So why are you going to human school again?" Kazie asked.  
  
"So I can learn some things that will help me in being a better queen and all." Karona told him. "And besides it might be fun to hang out with some humans for a little bit you know."  
  
"I hate the idea that the Queen of Cat will be at school with a bunch of dirty humans."  
  
"Well I am a big girl and can make my own decisions and I like humans and would love to go to school with them." She told him.  
  
"Hiei back me up here." Kazie said.  
  
"No way man this is your fight not mine and besides you don't have to live with her." Hiei informed him.  
  
"Oh thanks a lot man." Kazie said.  
  
"Don't even start Kazie, Hiei could have you beheaded before you even blink." Karona said. Kazie got a scared look in his eyes and started to back away from Hiei. Karona looked at him and just smiled.  
  
"Hey chill I was just joking around." Karona said.  
  
"Gods I hate it when you do that." Kazie said.  
  
"I know that's why I love to do it." Karona replied. 


	8. home again

As the trio continued to walk to Kuwabara's place they found Kurama leaving a candy shop.  
  
"Hey! Kurama." Karona said. "I thought that your were at Kuwabara's."  
  
"I was, but they didn't have any candy so I offered to go get some." Kurama said with a smile.  
  
After five minutes of walking they finally made it to Kuwabara's house. It was smaller then where she lived but it was a nice looking house. When they walked in they saw Kuwabara sitting on the couch next Yukina. Yusuke was sitting on a chair next to the couch.  
  
"It's about time you guys got here." Yusuke said.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." Karona said. "I had to go and pick up my uniform."  
  
"Now that everyone is here lets eat." Yusuke said.  
  
The picnic was nice. Karona hung out with Hiei most of the time, but sometimes would help Yukina Pick up after the boys, or still her away from Kuwabara to talk about girl stuff.  
  
"So what school ate you going to?" Yukina asked.  
  
"The same one as Kurama." Karona answered.  
  
"Hey girls come on you're missing all the fun." Kurama yelled.  
  
"Be there in a minute." they both yelled at the same time, and ran over to the boys.  
  
The sun started to set as the picnic ended. Everyone was dripping wet from head to foot from the water fight they had. Kuwabara, Yukina, and Yusuke said goodbye and went home.  
  
"We had better be off to." Kazie said.  
  
"I guess you're right." Karona said.  
  
"We'll see you in a few days then." Kurama said as he walked over to Karona and gave her a hug.  
  
Karona's eyes were fixed upon Hiei. She felt like a part of her was saying goodbye forever as an new one was saying hello. Karona walked over to Hiei. She just looked at him for a moment, before taking her eyes away from him.  
  
"See you in a few days." she said, as she started to walk away. "And stay out of my room while I'm gone."  
  
Karona took her place by Kazie's side. The both waved goodbye and disappeared.  
  
"Can we go now." Hiei said.  
  
"Yeah, let go home now." Kurama said as the started walking home.  
  
Karona and Kazie just arived at the cat village in demon world. This was the one place she didn't want to be right now. As they walked down the street other cat demons started to bow down as she walked by. As they continued to walk they reached a castle type building.  
  
"Home sweet home." Karona said.  
  
"Don't be distressed my queen." Kazie said. "It will all be over shortly.  
  
"Its not the ceremony that I am worried about." she said.  
  
"Then what is it my queen?" Kazie asked.  
  
"Its my parents." Karona told him as they walked into the castle.  
  
The castle was big and had many hallways in it. Each hall way was different from the last.  
  
"Why me?" Karona asked herself, as she entered the ceremonial chamber.  
  
"Why are you so late Karona." a women snarled at her.  
  
"I was on a picnic with my friends, Mother." Karona said.  
  
"Karona please do not speak to your mother like that." came a mans voice, it was softer and more caring then her mother's had been.  
  
"Yes father." she said. 


	9. the crown and wedding

As Hiei looked up at the stars, he couldn't help but think about what Karona had told him, before she left.  
  
"Hiei when I come back, I wish to be with you." she said, speaking to him with her mind.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I mean that I wish for us to be more then friends." she said. "I wish not to say this aloud because of what other people might think."  
  
He just stood there and looked at her. What was he supposed to say to this?  
  
"See you in a few days." she said, as she started to walk away "Oh and stay out of my room."  
  
"Damn it." he said trying to get Karona's words out of his head.  
  
Karona stood at her window looking up at the stars, her mind full of the thoughts of what might happen when she goes back.  
  
"Karona, sweety you need your rest." came her mothers voice.  
  
"I know." she sighed turning around to face her mother.  
  
Karona's mother was beautiful beyond words, she skin was as white as snow, her lips as red as blood itself, her eyes were as yellow as the sun and her hair was as silver as it could be. Un like Karona's father who had light blue hair.  
  
"Karona, why do you hate me?" her mother asked.  
  
"I don't hate you." Karona said, as she turned around to face her mother.  
  
"Then why do you avoid me?" she asked. "Is it because I am a fox and not a cat?"  
  
Karona just looked at the ground when her mother said this.  
  
"Why have you never let me in?" she asked. "Why won't you stay?"  
  
"Because this is not my home." Karona said as she looked at her mother. "It never has been."  
  
"Yes I suppose you're right." she said. "Good night."  
  
Karona's mom left her room shutting the door behind her, leaving Karona to her thoughts.  
  
Morning had come two quickly upon Karona as she rolled over and putting her face into the light. Karona jumped out of bed when her face touched the light and shut the window, so once again her room was dark.  
  
Knock   
  
knock.  
  
"Come in." Karona yelled.  
  
Her bedroom door slowly opened, and Kazie walked in.  
  
"Did you sleep well my queen?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah until the light woke me up." she said.  
  
"It's time." he said. "Hurry and get dressed."  
  
"OK." she said as Kazie left her room.  
  
Karona dressed quickly, she had on a brown deer shin short skirt and bra with different colored beads hanging from them. Her hair was down and flowing beautifully. Karona left her room and entered the hall where Kazie was waiting for her.  
  
"Lets go." she said.  
  
Hiei awoke the next morning in a bad mood, for the sun had woke him from his gentle slumber.  
  
"Now I know why Karona always keeps her room dark." he said with a growl.  
  
Hiei pulled on some clean cloths before he left his room, and walked in to the living room. He looked around only to find Kurama sitting in a chair in front of the tv, he seemed to be watching one of the shows that Karona normally watched, 'Charmed' or whatever it was called.  
  
"Oh I see you're awake." Kurama said without taking his eyes off of the tv.  
  
"What are you doing? Fox!" Hiei asked.  
  
"Karona asked me to tell her what happens on her show when she is gone."Kurama told him.  
  
"Whatever." Hiei said before he left the house.  
  
Karona had followed Kazie out of the castle into the bright sunlight. She looked around the village to see what was missing. Something was out of place but she couldn't figure out what it was. As they continued to walk she noticed a tall young man. He had long brown hair and hazel eyes, his fur was a nice tan color with some black spots. He was wearing a pair of blue geans and a long red t-shirt.  
  
"Karona!" he yelled as he ran over to her and gently embraced her.  
  
"Kagami my old friend it is good to see you again." Karona said with a smile.  
  
"Has Kazie told you the good news?" Kagami asked as he looked at Kazie.  
  
"No! What good news do you speak of?" she asked, looking a little lost.  
  
"We are to be married after you get crowned queen." Kazie said.  
  
"That's so great." Karona said. "I was wondering why this place looked so different, but now I know why." she paused. "How could I be so dumb, not to see the decorations?"  
  
"Yes they are pretty hard not to miss." Kagami said with a laugh.  
  
The three of them continued to catch up as they walked into a church. The church had lots of flowers and decorations.  
  
Hiei walked around the streets, before he realized where he was going. He was heading down the same path that he took when he first saw Karona.  
  
"She loves you." Kazie said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Karona is in love with you." Kazie said.  
  
Hiei just shock his head. This was something that he didn't need to think about right now, but it was to late the memory continued.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Because I've only seen her look at one other person the way she looks at you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Her brother."  
  
It was true. Hiei saw the way Karona had looked at her brother before he died, and the way she looked at him every day. It was the same look.  
  
"The real question is, do you love her?" Kazie asked.  
  
"I really don't know." he said.  
  
"You don't know what? Hiei!" Came a girls voice.  
  
"Go away Boton." he told her.  
  
"Come on, tell me." she said.  
  
"Fine." he sighed.  
  
After a few minutes Hiei told Boton about what was going on with Karona, that she had been living with Kurama and himself for three months, that she was the queen of cats and what Kazie said to him.  
  
"Oh I see." she said. "And you people didn't tell me that you had the queen of cats living with you. Why?"  
  
"I knew it was a bad idea telling you." Hiei said, getting ready to leave.  
  
"Hiei wait." Boton said. "I think that you should stop lessening to your head and start lessening to your heart.  
  
Karona, Kazie and Kagami reached the front of the church, Kagami and Kazie left Karona at the podium, so they could go get ready for their wedding. Karona stood there and Just looked up at the stain glass windows.   
  
"I know that I haven't been praying much." she said, "But I need your help." she took a short breath, "There is this guy back where I have made my home. I like him a lot but I don't know if he feels the same way about me."  
  
"He must be crazy not to like you." called a voice from her past.  
  
Karona turned around slowly, not sure what to think. 'It can't be him.' she thought, but then she looked where the voice came from, her eyes started to water. There he stood, alive and looking well. Her brother Setto stood there looking at her.   
  
"Brother." she cried, as she ran to him.  
  
Setto stood there as Karona ran to him and embraced him. They stood there a moment before Karona started to cry. Setto gentle wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"It's ok now Karona." Setto said. "Please don't cry."  
  
"I thought that you were dead." Karona cried. "Why didn't you try to find me."  
  
"Because I knew you were in good hands." he told her. "You needed to live your own life with out me there."  
  
"I know but..." she was cut off as Setto placed a finger to her lips.  
  
"Besides I really am dead." he said. "I was aloud to come back just for this day."  
  
Karona had beared her head in Setto's chest, and began crying harder. The stood like that for half an hour, before Karona stopped crying.  
  
"Lessen Karona." Setto told her in a firm voice. "You need to follow your heart and go after this guy you like."  
  
A smile appeared on Karona's face. Her brother was right, she needed to follow her heart and go after Hiei, if he liked it or not. After an hour the whole city was in the church, for her crowning and the wedding.  
  
"Karona Tessa Kuraba do you are responsible for keeping this place safe and far judgement for those who ask for it, do you accept this honor?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you promise to rule with a far hand when your parents die?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Arise Kurona Tessa Kuraba."  
  
Karona arose as the priest put the crown on her head, turning around slowly to face her people.  
  
"I have the pleasure of presenting your new queen, Karona."  
  
Everyone in the church bowed down to her as she took her place next to her brother. A few moments latter Kagami and Kazie re-entered the church, both wearing tuxes. 'They look so great. I wish that one day I will be as happy as they are' Karona thought. Kazie and Kagami's wedding was beautiful, they looked so perfect together.  
  
As soon as the wedding had ended there friends and family headed to the castle for the party. Karona and Setto sat at the head table with Kazie and Kagami.  
  
"Everyone! Lessen up!" Karona yelled, and everyone fell silent "I would like to make a drink to Kagami and Kazie." she paused, as everyone lifted there glassses. "To the two hottest men that I never had a chance with." Everyone laughed. "May you always find happiness with each other, and remember  
  
that you chose each other over any one else. Cheers."  
  
After the party Karona and Setto walked back to Setto's room.  
  
"If I hadn't left you would still be alive and you would still be with me." Karona said.  
  
"It's not your fault." Setto said, "Beside we didn't know that you would be kidnaped."  
  
Karona stopped walking and looked down at the ground. "I know but..." she began but Setto cut her off.  
  
"It's ok Karona, I'll always be with you." Setto said.  
  
Setto placed a finger under Karona's chin, Lifting it so their eyes met. They looked into each others eyes for a moment before Setto leaned in and Kissed Karona.  
  
"Setto!" 


End file.
